


Wardrobe

by DPPatricks



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Episode Related, Gen, outsider's POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:01:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29982540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DPPatricks/pseuds/DPPatricks
Summary: Musings of a member of the Starsky & Hutch crew.
Relationships: Ken Hutchinson/David Starsky
Comments: 10
Kudos: 23





	Wardrobe

**Author's Note:**

> The Bonus Fiction Prompt on 3/11/21 was ‘Terror on the Docks,’ not one of my favorite episodes. But it does have many of my favorite articles of clothing. So I thought I’d write this little piece from the wardrobe lady’s POV. I didn’t know her well but her love for the boys always came through whenever we spoke. 
> 
> Dashed off in twenty minutes, after I’d read the prompt then watched the episode, this hasn’t been beta’d or even very well proofread. Apologies, in advance.

I absolutely _love_ working on Starsky and Hutch! I get to indulge my thrift-shop-crawling passion and find great clothes for these guys to wear. On other shows, I’d have to visit high-end fashion boutiques and put up with snarly, surly, haughty sales women. Not, usually, on this series. Yippeeeee!

For this episode, I brought back the fabulous Mexican sweater for Paul, the one that garnered so much mail in the pilot. It’s a comfort item and Starsky definitely needed it in the final act, when he was feeling so ill.

And isn’t the cable-knit sweater glorious on David? He looks so good in white, it’s a shame I can’t dress him in it more often. Sigh…

That leather coat of Hutch’s is going to get a lot of wear, too, if I have anything to say about it. And, guess what? I _do_ have something to say about it, so be looking for that coat again.

The bomber jacket of Starsky’s speaks for itself, I think. It fits his character like a glove and Paul wears it with such panache. 

T-shirts, turtle necks, jackets, over shirts - I’m very fond, as you may have already realized, of the green plaid flannel shirt Hutch wears in this episode. It will show up again, too. I think I can guarantee that. 

As for the less-than-elegant pieces I found for the male guest star, I wanted him to look as sleazy as his character really was. Why a nice girl like Nancy would fall for that gum-chewing creep is beyond me. But, then, I’m only Wardrobe, I have nothing to do with the scripts. Thank God!

I hope you enjoyed my little prattle but I have to go now. Clothes need collecting for the next episode which we begin shooting tomorrow. Ciao!

END


End file.
